primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Camouflage Beast
Camouflage Beasts are humanoid creatures that arrive through an anomaly, they resemble Aye Ayes from Madagascar, suggesting it could have evolved from them. The BBC America site describes it as: "A terrifying creature, a camouflage shape-shifter that makes itself pratically invisible." Abby´s Sketchbook describes it as:"Stocky,well muscled,maybe a tipe of primate,huge sharp claws,the ability to camouflage,as if dissapearing into it´s enviromment" Biology Unlike other future creatures, it has never been said what creatures the Camouflage Beast evoled from, it has traits of various species. As a future creature, this beast is completely fictional. It is clearly a derived form of primate and its design is heavily based on the Madagascan aye-aye. So strange looking is this animal that native mythology holds it to be a symbol of death. The camouflage abilities that it is given do not exist in mammals (so far) but is similar to the skin colour control that cuttlefish exhibit. In its sketchbooks page of Primeval Evolved, an image of one was seen alongside an image of a chimp. Therefore, it could have evolved from chimps or other modern day apes. The camobeast is shown to be eating candy bars and possibly dead humans so it is probably a omnivore. It is unknown if the Camobeast seen in Primeval is fully grown, since it is at least 14 years old, it could be a mere adolescent having came through the anomaly as a toddler, it could still have caused the dissapearances as infants of other species such as Dromaeosaurus (Episode 2.1) and Future Predators (Episode 3.8) have shown to be dangerous and inflicting fatal wounds. Suggesting that a larger adult version of the Camobeast, possibly near the size of an adult Human, exists. The creature may speak some kind of language, as it makes a kind of hissing, whispering noise when it is alone. Origin The hissing and whispering sounds made by the beast suggests it could either be a descendant of Humanity, or on the evolutionary road to becoming a species with the same level of intelligence as Humanity. It could be possible that it evolved from rats or mice as Helen Cutter says the future belongs to rats and bats. It could also be a type of future feline, as it bears a resemblence to furless cats. The camobeast's world is unseen although it may live in a forest location due to its agility and camoflage reflex. History The team is sent to a house where Cutter believes an anomaly will open up. It turns out that one opened up fourteen years before and a creature came through and has remained hiding in the house ever since. This has led to the rumor that the house is haunted. What has helped it evade capture is its ability to instantly camouflage itself against any background. also, the creature is extremely agile and fast, as well as suprisingly strong-killing a man in seconds, they can also stick to walls, and it seems to be able to speak a kind of primitive language, as it whispers things sometimes when it's alone. Only one comes through an anomaly, but once the anomaly closes it is trapped in the house for fourteen years. When the anomaly reappears the creature seems to return to the future through it, but then jumps out again and attempts to maul the team. It is shot mulitiple times by Danny Quinn, then falls back into the anomaly. It is unknown if it survived, though it is highly doubtful that such a small creature would be able to survive so many gunshot wounds. (Episode 3.2) It was later revealed that Danny's brother, Patrick Quinn, survived and went through the anomaly. He spent an unspecificied ammount of time in the home of Camobeasts. He had to kill many of them to survive, he done it so often he soon became "good" at it. He eventually went through another anomaly and joined the Time Tribe, what he was forced to do when attacked by the beasts made him regard Humans as animals like them and he felt it was right to kill people too. (Episode 4.7) Trivia *This is the first creature that Danny Quinn encounters. *This creature is one of several that emerged through an anomaly before the ARC team was formed. *This is the fourth creature from the future that the team has encountered. *This is the only TV creature whose future world is entirely unknown, as the homeworlds of all of the other future creatures in the show have been seen, however, the world of the Future Bird, which only appeared in a novel, was also never seen. Although like the others it is most likely that it comes from earth. *Originally, this creature was called a Gremlin by fans because it had a lot of similarities with Gremlins. However, after all official sources refer to it as a Camobeast, the name Gremlin was forgotten about. *Most of the future creatures have been mentioned to have evolved from present animals but the Camobeast has not been mentioned to have evolved from an animal. It is possible, however, that the Camouflage Beast is descended from lemurs. *Like Pristichampsus, this creature could be another example of creatures from the anomalies influencing mythology, as they bear resemblance to gremlins. Because of their camouflaging abillity, they might have influenced stories about poltergeists (this was hinted in one of Connors blogs) and they might have influenced the mythology of Chupacabras, because some pictures of this monster show it is very similar to the Camo beast *This creature has the biggest claws in comparision to it´s body size than any other creature *The Camouflage Beast is the only creature incursion during the Cutter era that Cutter himself does not encounter. *The Camouflage Beast appears in the new intro for Series 4. It also made a cameo in Lester's recap of the previous three series at the beginning of Episode 4.1 as a flashback, along with several other creatures, as well as appearing in the primeval series 4 title sequence and in Episode 4.7 as a flashback. *When the Camobeast was first seen in a trailer for Series 3, it was rumoured that that it was created by the government by mixing multiple DNA as no mammal has the ability to camouflage themselves like they can * This creature could have been an influence to the legend of the Yowie due to the fact that it is reported to eat small animals such as pets. *It is also likely that this creature could be mistaken for an alien due to its out of this world form and that it could turn invisible which would look like advanced technology. *Surprisingly, this creature is not the first to use camouflage ability. The Future Predator also has the ability to stay invisible, in fact, the Predator is shown to be even better in the ability of camouflaging itself than the Camouflage Beast. However, the predator was never shown to be able to change color, but Helen Cutter says it can perfectly camouflage itself on any enviromnent, but she probably meant camouflage as in hidden, rather than changing colors to blend in. Gallery Episode3.2 4.jpg Episode3.2 11.jpg Episode3.2 20.jpg Episode3.2 25.jpg Episode3.2 26.jpg Episode3.2 34.jpg Episode3.2 35.jpg Episode3.2 42.jpg Episode3.2 47.jpg Promotional Images Gremlin promo full small.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Primates Category:Future Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Mammals